Babysitting
by Reeves3
Summary: How hard can it be for Buzz and Jessie to look after the three aliens when Bonnie takes them away from the Potato Head's for an evening? Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with what you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Yes I'm still alive. Sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories, I've been suffering with writers block for a couple of weeks and everything at home has just been very busy. **

**So I thought I'd update with a one-shot and hopefully it'll cheer some people up and put smiles on their faces.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Babysitting**

The local elementary and high school was performing a pantomime of Cinderella for three evening in November. Andy Davis had once attended this school but was now in his second year of college while his younger sister Molly had just started out as a freshman at the school and six year old Bonnie Anderson was in first grade.

On the night of the show Mr and Mrs Anderson had tickets for Bonnie was in her bedroom with her backpack in her hands as she scanned over her many toys, deciding which ones to take. The sizzling smell of cooking sausages wafted throughout the house causing Bonnie's stomach to grumble and wish that dinner was ready.

Bonnie picked up Buttercup and decided he was too big to fit inside her backpack, Rex was too heavy and Hamm she didn't want to take in case someone stole her pocket money. In the end Bonnie settled for Buzz, Jessie and the three aliens.

"Bonnie, dinner's ready," called Mrs Anderson.

"Coming," replied Bonnie. She put her backpack on the floor and walked out the room, closing the door behind her as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Daddy," voiced the aliens simultaneously. One after the other the aliens climbed out the backpack and hurried over to Mr and Mrs Potato Head. Buzz and Jessie climbed out also but remained standing by the bag as everyone else gathered around them.

"Right make sure you are careful at the school-," said Woody. He started to list things to Buzz and Jessie about what they should and shouldn't do meanwhile the Potato Head's was having their own conversation with their children. Buzz and Jessie glanced at each other while Woody continued to drown on and on.

"Woody, we know all this," moaned Jessie.

"Really, then tell me what you should do if Bonnie opens her backpack?" asked Woody, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We jump out the bag and yell 'SURPRISE!" said Jessie, loudly. Buzz smiled along with a few of the other toys but after noticing Woody's face become firm with impatiens, he straightened his attitude but couldn't help let the corners of his mouth twitch as he repressed his smile.

"We freeze instantly. Don't worry cowboy, we probably won't even leave the bag because Bonnie will be too interested in the pantomime," reassured Buzz. Woody nodded his head and smiled before clapping Buzz on the shoulder.

"Enjoy the show and make sure they behave," said Woody.

"The aliens will be fine," said Jessie, with a relaxed flip of her hand.

"I wasn't only talking about the aliens," replied Woody. Jessie stuck out her tongue at him and Woody and Buzz laughed. Some of the toys came up to them and told them to have fun at the show before wondering off in Bonnie's room. Soon Mr and Mrs Potato Head came up to Buzz and Jessie with the alien's in-between them.

"Our sweethearts are a little bit nervous about going to the play. They haven't been anywhere without us before," explained Mrs Potato Head. Buzz and Jessie gave the aliens encouraging looks.

"They'll be fine with us. We'll have a great time," said Buzz.

"It's not the children who are worried, it's you dear," said Mr Potato Head.

"Well I don't want them to get lost," cried Mrs Potato Head. She picked up her sons and held them close to her.

"Mrs Potato Head, don't worry. Buzz and I will take good care of them and like Buzz said earlier, it's not likely, we'll be taken out the bag," said Jessie, kneeling down and placing a comforting arm on Mrs Potato Head's side.

Mrs Potato Head gave her a weak smile and put down her sons and kissed each one on the cheek, Mr Potato Head tapped his foot and rolled his eyes. Buzz helped Jessie stand back up and kept hold of her hand and entwined their fingers. Buzz smiled at how perfect their hands fitted together.

"You three behave yourselves for Buzz and Jessie, alright?" she asked them. The aliens nodded their heads.

"Yes, mommy," they said as one. Mrs Potato Head let out an 'oooh' and wrapped the three of them in a big hug again making each of them squeak. Buzz and Jessie glanced at each other with apprehensive expressions.

"Come on Mrs, don't break their squeakers," said Mr Potato Head. He pried Mrs Potato Head off the aliens and gave each of his sons and quick hug.

"Be good," Mr Potato Head said to the three of them. He glanced up at Buzz and Jessie and before walking away with his wife by his side, with a smirk on his face, he said. "Good luck."

"Why did he wish us luck like that?" Jessie asked, nervously. Before Buzz could answer all the toys heard Bonnie's unmistakable footsteps approaching the door to her bedroom and every toy quickly rushed to their places. Buzz and Jessie lifted in the aliens and zipped up the bag just in time before Bonnie entered the room.

Inside the bag Buzz, Jessie and the aliens jostled around for a bit as Bonnie swung the backpack onto her back and skipped to her parents who were waiting in the hallway. The front door was opened and then locked once the three Anderson's were outside in the cold weather. Bonnie pretended to be a dragon as her warm breath escaped from her and swirled around into the dark winter night.

"Are you three alright?" Buzz asked quietly to the aliens.

"We are fine," said one of them.

"How far is the destination?" asked another.

"It's not far," said Jessie. She had been to the school last month for one of Bonnie's show and tells. Outside the bag they heard the car doors open and close and the sound of the engine rumble to life as Bonnie put her bag onto her lap. The journey in the car lasted ten minutes before Bonnie had got out the car and was leading her parents to the school's main entrance.

Jessie peeked out from the gap in the zipper and saw Mr Anderson handing over their tickets to the Headmaster.

"I heard Molly Davis is playing the part of Cinderella," Jessie overheard Mrs Anderson say. Jessie seated herself back down next to Buzz and took his hand.

"We're just waiting in the line to go into the hall. Apparently Molly has the main role," said Jessie, excitedly.

"Really?" asked Buzz, in a pleasant surprise.

"Yes. Oh I do hope Bonnie takes us out the bag," said Jessie, smiling. The three aliens nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately though as Bonnie sat down in-between her parents on the hard plastic seats, she placed her backpack by her feet and didn't get out any of the five toys she brought along. There was a drone of chatter as the ticket holders filled into their seats talking loudly to the people nearby.

"Urgh, this is so frustrating. I wanted to see the pantomime," complained Jessie. Buzz wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. He removed her hat with his free hand and kissed her temple. Jessie felt a small smile appear on her lips.

"Don't worry, at least you're here with me," said Buzz. Jessie snorted and looked up at him.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" she asked, cheekily. Buzz gaped at her.

"Fine, I'll just get up and go then," he said, toying with her. He stood up and zipped down the bag a little before Jessie grabbed him and sat him back down next to her where they fell about laughing and because of this the pair of them failed to hear the aliens question.

"Just go then," said Jessie. Buzz couldn't get up however because Jessie had firmly straddled him to the bottom of the bag.

"I would but you're freakishly strong," said Buzz, grinning.

"You could get up but you're just too afraid of hurting me if you try," teased Jessie. Buzz raised an eyebrow and in two seconds he had managed to flip Jessie over. He grinned proudly as he lay on top of her and Jessie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were saying?" asked Buzz, leaning down being inches away from his girlfriends lips. Jessie smiled and closed the gap between them. The most part of Jessie's mind was taken up thinking about Buzz kissing her however there was a small part of her mind that realised they had an audience. She pulled away from the kiss and glanced up over Buzz's shoulder but the aliens weren't in the backpack.

A gasp escaped her mouth and she pushed Buzz off her.

"Where are the aliens?" she asked, with slight hysteria in her voice. Buzz stood up and now he noticed the aliens were missing and that the gap in the zipper he had made in the bag was slightly apart.

"They wouldn't have got out the bag!" he said, disbelievingly. However he reached up and peered out the gap and Jessie joined him. The audience was quite now and the room was dark as the play was about to start. Jessie searched around the room and Buzz looked towards the doors.

"They're two of them!" he said, just as Jessie, pointed up at the climbing ropes at the back of the room used for gym practice. "There's one!"

The one was climbing up the rope to the supporting beams where the stage lights were and the other two were quickly hurrying out the hall. Buzz and Jessie stared at each other and quickly climbed out the backpack and stood under Bonnie's chair.

"I'll get the one climbing the ropes and you get the other two," said Jessie. Buzz nodded his head and together they sneaked under chairs and between people's legs to the back of the room. When the row of chairs ended Buzz and Jessie ran off into separate corners of the room. Buzz headed to the double doors that led into the reception area and Jessie ran towards the ropes.

By now the alien was nearly at the top and Jessie quickly jumped up and held onto the rope.

'_You three are going to be in big trouble with your parents when we get home!' _Jessie thought as she started to climb.

Buzz flattened himself against the door and side-stepped out the room. In the other corner he saw Jessie making her way up the rope before he slid through the gap in the door and out into the reception area. The area was large and bright lights in the ceiling and glass windows looking out to the car park. A few comfortable chairs stood in a corner around a coffee table and a door to the right led into where the receptionist worked. Buzz quickly ducked behind a potted plant and peered around it to figure out which way to go next.

He ran the length of the reception and arrived at a corridor. Right at the end of the dark hallway and entering an open classroom was one of the aliens. A fixed determined face etched upon Buzz's features as he ran down the hallway. His suit slowly started to glow as he travelled further into the darkness. He skidded to a halt outside the door and heard the alien squeak from inside the room. Buzz entered the room and scanned the area and saw it was full of art supplies on the shelves, paintings hung on the walls and clay models rested on desks. The alien was jumping up and down on tubes of paint which had been left out on a table and was squirting a mess onto a blank piece of paper.

Buzz jumped up onto a nearby chair and heaved himself up onto the seat and then jumped up onto the table.

"Hold it!" shouted Buzz, from across the room from the alien.

The alien squeaked in surprise and started to run away from Buzz but the space ranger quickly ran and jumped across the separating desks and reached the aliens painted mess. A red line of red paint spread underneath his feet and Buzz ended up slipping and sliding, towards the alien who he quickly grabbed a hold of as he passed, unable to stop until he crashed into art book that caused him and the alien to fall flat on their faces.

The two of them looked down at Buzz's feet which were coated in red paint before the alien smiled sheepishly at Buzz under his stern stare.

'_I hope Jessie's doing better than me at catching these aliens,'_ he thought.

After what seemed like forever Jessie finally reached the top of the rope and pulled herself up onto the wooden beam going length ways across the room. Below her the audience were shouting "IT'S BEHIND YOU!' Jessie however was not looking for something behind her because the target she was after was running away from her along the beam.

"Get back here!" Jessie hissed at him.

"You said we could explore," the alien said back to her. He continued to run down the thick wooden supporting shaft and Jessie started to follow him.

"I didn't say a thing, now get back here or you're going to be in big trouble!" Jessie warned in a whisper. The alien much preferred the game of driving Jessie's patients and continued to run away from her until he reached the other side of the hall where he crept along the side before finally he reached another beam which was directly over a crowd of people. Jessie bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"This will be the last time Buzz and I look after you three," she vowed. "No wonder Mr Potato Head wished us luck!"

Back in the art classroom Buzz had just finished cleaning the paint off his feet while the alien stayed quietly by his side.

"Now where has your brother gone?" Buzz asked.

"He turned left at the end of the corridor," said the alien. Buzz stood up and threw the paper towel into the bin and picked up the alien.

"Let's go get him then," said Buzz. He jumped off the table and ejected his wings to give him a steady landing and when his feet hit the floor, he popped his wings back in with a push of his red button. Before heading out the classroom Buzz took a quick glance up and down the corridor and after making sure the coast was clear he ran out and rushed down the rest of the hallway and turned left at the end.

It didn't take Buzz long to find out where the alien had gone, all he had to do was follow the noise and by the sound of it, it sounded like a guitar. Buzz groaned and hurried down another two corridors before he reached a room with the door wide open. Inside the room the alien was plucking at the strings on an acoustic guitar which had been left lying on a floor.

"Get here now," called Buzz. The little green man carried on playing as though he hadn't heard Buzz.

"It sounds like he's playing the X-Files theme," said the alien brother under Buzz's arm.

"That's not the point...wow it does as well," said Buzz, listening. He shook his head to get his focus back. "The point is we promised your parents not to lose you so will you both please come back with me to Bonnie's backpack!" said Buzz, loudly.

The alien stopped playing and slowly turned around to look at Buzz with his three eyes pleading.

"Could I just have a go at playing-,"

"No!" cut off Buzz. He jogged over to the alien and picked him up and held him under his arm.

"Now let's get back to Bonnie and hope Jessie has caught your brother," said Buzz, while making his way out the classroom.

In the hall and above the audience who were booing at the ugly stepsisters Jessie had finally cornered the alien as her long strides were no match against his tiny legs. She quickly scooped him up in her arms and held him in a secure grasp but not tight enough to produce a squeak out of him.

"Come on you," said Jessie. She carried the alien back across the beams and to the climbing ropes. While Jessie watched the alien climb down first, she saw Buzz and the two aliens, under his arms, slide back in unnoticed into the room. Buzz glanced up and saw her and she gave him two thumbs up. Buzz approached the ropes and put down the two aliens and helped the third alien down the rest of the rope. He looked back up at Jessie and saw she was starting to make her way down but frowned when she stopped halfway.

Molly Davis had just come onto the stage dressed as Cinderella in rags with Prince Charming at her feet with the glass slipper. Jessie smiled as she watched the play but as she continued to gaze upon the scene Molly looked up at the crowd and Jessie, horrified that she might be spotted, let go of the rope and fell towards the ground.

'_Oh no, I'm going to make a sound when I hit the floor, everyone will look and Bonnie will wonder how her toys got out!' _Jessie thought in a wild panic.

The sound of a toy hitting a wooden floor never came but Jessie did feel she had landed on something. Peering open her eyes she came face to face with Buzz while his arms were held around her body after catching her. He grinned at her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I-It w-was nothing," Buzz stuttered. He placed her back onto her feet and the two of them turned to the aliens. Careful not to attract attention to themselves the five quickly but quietly made their way back to Bonnie's backpack as the play came to an end. Jessie got in first and Buzz lifted the little green men into her for to lower safely to the bottom of the backpack. When all of them were in, Buzz closed the zipper and Buzz and Jessie turned to face the aliens while the audience was clapping, whistling and cheering for the actors and actresses.

"Why did you three leave the backpack? You heard how your mother didn't want you to get lost so why did you leave?" Jessie asked, angrily.

"We asked if we could explore the school and Jessie said 'just go then' so we did," said the alien in the middle. Jessie frowned and thought back before slamming a hand to her forehead.

"I was talking to Buzz!" said Jessie, exasperated. The aliens 'ooooohhhh'ed and Buzz shook his head while Jessie sighed.

"We're still telling your parents about this," said Buzz. "Even if it was a misunderstanding, you shouldn't have left the backpack unless Jessie or me were with you. Understand?" Buzz asked. The aliens nodded.

The backpack suddenly moved as Bonnie picked it up and carried it by her side. Inside they heard Bonnie talking to her mother.

"That was great mommy. When will I meet my Prince?" she asked, excitedly. As she and her parents got into the car.

"Not until you're much older, sweetheart," Mr Anderson said. Buzz, Jessie and the aliens listened to Bonnie talk about her own Prince Charming who she'll marry one day all the way back to the house. As the car came to a halt on the driveway and Bonnie carried her backpack inside and into her bedroom, she opened up her bag and only got out Buzz and Jessie and put them on the bed along with Woody, Dolly, Mr Pricklepants and Buttercup and got ready for bed.

"Bonnie, come and brush your teeth," said Mrs Anderson.

"Yes mom," said Bonnie.

The toys watched their owner tiredly walk out the room and towards the bathroom before coming to life. Buzz and Jessie stood up and saw Mr and Mrs Potato Head hurry towards the backpack and Buzz and Jessie quickly joined them.

"Ohh look at them," Mrs Potato Head was whispering quietly. "All tuckered out."

Buzz and Jessie frowned and peered into the backpack and saw the three aliens fast asleep and huddled against each other. Jessie gaped and Buzz looked down at the Mr and Mrs.

"Potato Head's, we need to talk about your children," said Buzz. Mrs Potato Head looked away from her sons and smiled appreciative up at the two of them.

"Thank you for looking after them, you'll have to do it again sometime soon. I'm sure they behaved themselves?" Mrs Potato Head asked.

"Err, well actually..." Jessie and Buzz started to say but Mrs Potato Head however didn't hear them as she clapped her hands together.

"Of course they did. They're such good little angels," she said. With that Mrs Potato Head dragged off her husband who was laughing at Buzz and Jessie's stunned faces.

"Angel is not the word for them," said Jessie when the Potato Head's were out of earshot. She looked into the backpack with Buzz.

"I'd say little devils," replied Buzz.

The smiles widening on the aliens faces gave Buzz and Jessie their answer.

* * *

**I wasn't quite sure how to end it. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
